


Alex...

by KuroBakura



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When talking about seeing ghosts or anything from the paranormal world, Kevin not only lets out a secret about himself but...he tells the story about when he actually saw a ghost for the first time himself. A painful story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex...

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT canon to the movie.
> 
> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

Abby, Patty, Erin, Jillian and Kevin were sitting around the lunch table in the headquarters, eating pizza. They were talking about stories from their childhood and events that have happened in their lives. Kevin was the only person who really was not speaking much. Plus, he was to busy on his phone, checking his Facebook

“Kevin?” Erin asked. Kevin looked up.

“Huh?” Kevin replied.

“Are you okay?” Erin asked.

“Um, yes, I am.” Kevin replied. Patty, Abby and Jillian was looking at him.

“Kevin, you are a part of this group, too, you know. You can be in the conversation with us.” Abby told him.

“I know and I apologize. I just...I guess that my mind wandered off for a bit. What was it that you all were talking about?” Kevin asked.

“All of us, including you, Kevin, were talking about if we have seen ghosts and if we have seen any other supernatural/paranormal in real life.” Erin replied.

“Have you seen any before you worked with us?” Patty asked. Kevin really dreaded talking about it but...he never really ever _told_ anyone about this before. Kevin took a breath.

“Yes. It was about 10 years ago when I saw my first ghost.” Kevin replied, then took his glasses off to rub his eyes to hide that he was going to cry. Thinking about it really was hurting him on the inside but he felt like the girls would understand him.

“Kevin, if you do not want to talk about it, it is okay.” Abby said. Kevin put his glasses back on.

“No, I am fine to talk about it, though, I never talked about it anyone before actually.” Kevin told Abby.

“So, did you know the person?” Jillian asked.

“Yes. I knew _him_ very well.” Kevin answered.

“How close was the person to you?” Erin asked. This is the part that Kevin felt like he was about to break but he calmed down quickly. Also, there was something about him that only a few people knew about him.

“...He was my boyfriend in High School.” Kevin said. All four girls' eyes widened. Jillian's mouth was open.

“I never knew you were bisexual?” Abby said.

“Gay actually. Not a lot of people know about it, though. I am used to keep that fact about me because I used to live in a town where it was mostly homophobic.” Kevin said. Erin felt crushed by this but she was not upset by Kevin's coming out.

“We won't tell anyone or say anything about it. We promise.” Patty said. The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

“Thanks, Patty.” Kevin said.

“How did you in contact with your boyfriend's ghost form?” Abby asked.

“Well, before I explain that, I need to talk about what happened before that.” Kevin said. Kevin got comfortable and began.

“Well, I was around 16 and my boyfriend was about 4 months older than me. His name was Alex. He was a gothic/punk teenager. Gorgeous, curly, black hair, sky blue eyes and had a black hoop earring in his left ear and one at the top of his right ear. He was a bit bigger than me in body size but to me, body size does not matter. Alex was such a sweet and kind person. Always made me laugh and smile, especially when I felt down. We were about to hit out 6 month mark before the tragedy happened.” Kevin said.

“Tragedy?” Patty asked. Kevin leaned back in his seat and rubbed his arm, trying to comfort himself and keep calm.

“One night, I got a phone call from his Mother. She was not homophobic and knew that I was her son's boyfriend. His Mother called me to tell me that she found Alex....found him...” Kevin suddenly felt like he couldn't speak and began to tear up. Erin rubbed his back. The other girls felt like crying themselves but were trying not to. For Kevin's sake.

“What did she find?” Jillian asked. Kevin swallowed and took a breath.

“..She found Alex hanging from the ceiling with a rope around his neck!! Alex killed himself and I never knew why he did it!” Kevin shouted bursting into tears, now completely sobbing. The other three girls got up from their chairs and comforted Kevin.

“I am so sorry, Kevin.” Abby said.

“It is okay. It does not hurt as much as it use to but it does hurt me at times.” Kevin told her.

“I know the feeling.” Erin said.

“A year later after his death, I was laying in my bed, trying to go to sleep. I felt a hand touch the top of my head and rubbed it but the way it felt was familiar to me. I carefully turns my head and silently screamed. It was Alex and he was laying on the bed next to me. I asked him what he was doing here and he told me that he wanted to see me one more time. I was not sure how I should feel about this. I was scared but yet, it was my boyfriend. Well, his ghost but you understand the confliction I was having. I decided to talk to him. We talked for several hours and in a way, it helped me get over his death..mostly. I also found out why he committed suicide. He told me not blame myself and it was not my fault. I do not want to say why out of respect for him. Before he left and went back to where his spirit rested, I quickly hugged him and kissed him for about a minute before he was gone and after that, I never saw him again after that but to see him again made me feel a lot better and easier to get through this. I really never dated much after that but I am thinking about trying it to again. I know he would want me to be happy. And that is my first interaction with a ghost or anything from the paranormal universe.” Kevin explained to them. All of them hugged him for about minute after Kevin finished crying but he felt happy now before they stopped.

“Hey. I understand that what happened was a sad and terrible thing but I feel like that was one of the most sweetest things I have ever heard in my life.” Jillian said. Kevin chuckled smiling.

“Alex was a sweetheart after all. ...He really would have liked you all. He was into this stuff and loved it.” Kevin said. Abby suddenly got a thought in her head.

“Hey, Kevin, I just realized something.” Abby said.

“Yeah?”” Kevin asked.

“Do you think Alex in a way...um..made you want to get/have this job?” Abby replied. Kevin smiled.

“You know, I think he might have had something to do with this but I wasn't sure at the time nor would have thought of it.” Kevin said, smiling.

“By the way, Kevin, if you need to help finding guys...” Patty said. Kevin looked up, blushing.

“I am going to try finding a guy on my own but if I do need help, I will ask you and all of you to help me. Thank you, though, I really do appreciate it.” Kevin said to them.

“No problem and I understand. ...Have dated since what happened?” Patty asked.

“Um...my last date was about 6 years ago but since then, no.” Kevin said.

“6 years?!” All the girls asked.

“Yeah...I am not very good with flirting or anything. Plus, I get too scared to ask a guy if he wants to go out on date because...I am not go being social with people and can be _very_ awkward a lot of the time.” Kevin said, blushing

“We can help you with that...if that is okay with you?” Erin asked. Kevin smiled.

“Actually, that would be great! I could use some advice.” Kevin replied.

“Then we will help you.” Jillian said.

“Thanks, girls. You are the best.” Kevin said.

“We love you, too, Kevin.” Patty said.

They spent the rest of the day finishing up their lunch and going back to working on some equipment while Kevin took calls.

The next day, Kevin came into the room and sat that the girls put a NOH8 sticker on his desk and rainbow streamers around the desk. He looked at the girls and smiled. They smiled back.

“I really love this.” Kevin said.

“You're welcome.” Jillian said. Kevin put his bag next to his desk and sat down to began taking calls for the day. Kevin felt so happy that not only the girls support but they accept him as who he is. Yes, he may not be smart like them but they made Kevin feel like he was wanted and a part of the group. Not just a part of any group but Kevin was in his own way...a Ghostbuster.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
